As Long As You Love Me
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Adam Noshimuri is kidnapped. Five-0 still distrusts him. Kono is on her own. Will she be able to save Adam before something happens to him?


_As Long As You Love Me_

Kono was sleeping underneath the covers when she felt a warm hand stroke her face. The Hawaiian cop blinked opened her dark eyes, and saw the smiling face of Adam Noshimuri. _"Ohayo_," he whispered. _Good morning. _Kono responded the same. Sitting up, she recognized her surroundings. The pale blue bedspread and the books on the bookshelf made her realize that she was in Adam's house. There were no surf boards decorating the bedroom. _Although, he isn't a bad surfer. _Kono remembered how she had met her boyfriend. He had been surfing late at night, and Kono had watched him. He was rather good, Kono remembered thinking. It wasn't until he had paddled to her that she realized he was Adam Noshimuri, the head of the Yakuza. Beneath the secrets that they had told their friends and colleagues, their love affair blossomed.

Now two years later, their love for each other was strong. Kono knew that was true from the way Adam said her name, and of how she had almost sacrificed her career from helping him to find his brother Michael, despite the illegal activities that he had done. Adam had wanted Michael to explain why _his _prints had gotten on Kono's gun, resulting in a major scandal, and her Five-0 badge being confiscated. Kono still remembered of how Michael had sneered at the sight of his brother's pain. _"I used you, brother, along with your girl. Our father's business is dead because of you. I aim to restore it to the former glory that it was." _He had no remorse for the pain that he had caused, or of the damage he had caused in the Yakuza. The Yakuza was no longer divided a year later. Adam had fired his brother's supporters and kept those loyal to him. Kono and her team were still looking for Michael Noshimuri and his gang of thugs, even though they had become ghosts.

Adam had finally legitimized the Yakuza six months ago, around the same time Kono had been promoted to detective. It was a year of peace for both of them, even though Five-0 still disapproved of Kono's and Adam's relationship. It didn't matter to them. They were happy. It was June 12, 2014. Nothing would ever be the same.

Unknown to both of them, it was the day that would change both of their lives. Kono was pregnant. Her period was late by a month, although being an athlete and an active cop, she hadn't thought much of it. Then the nausea and lower back pain had come three weeks earlier, rending her bedridden. Adam had been increasingly worried about her health, and watched over her constantly when Chin was at work. Last week, Kono had bought three pregnancies tests – and all of them tested positive. She remembered the last time she had slept with Adam. It was beneath the stars and the warm wind, hearing the waves as they made love on a blanket on the beach. A month ago, it was. Adam had been gentle with her. He always was, whether in intimacy or anything else. Kono wasn't certain how he would react when she told him that she was expecting his child. She knew that he wouldn't want his son or daughter to grow up in the shadow of the Yakuza. He would want his child to carve his own future. Kono hoped that Adam would smile…and say _"Watashi wa shiawase desu."I am happy._

Slowly, Kono withdrew herself from the sheets of the bed and stood in her nightgown. It had been a present from Adam two Christmases past. The light blue silk fluidly covered her body ever since she wore it for the first time, and she always wore it every night since then. Now Kono took Adam's soft hands in hers. "I have something to tell you," she whispered. Her dark brown eyes glittered playfully, and she felt Adam's gentle hand brush her bangs behind her ears. Adoration was in his eyes. As her mouth began to move, Kono heard a great sound overwhelm her ears. Instinctively, she reached out for her gun in her hostler….only to realize that both were at her apartment, far away from Adam's house. She felt Adam's hands around her waist as the door forcibly opened.

"Don't move." The voice was loud as it echoed in the room. Kono detected a trace of a Japanese accent. He was carrying a gun. He stepped forward, aiming the gun at Adam, then at her. Kono felt herself reaching for her cell phone in one of the pockets. _"Yamaru!" _Suddenly, more gunman entered as Kono froze. All were Asian. Kono could see the exotic tattoos on their forearms and legs. "The Yakuza…" she whispered.

"I have to say, brother, you picked a smart girl." Kono's stomach turned, and she felt Adam's hold on her tighten. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Both of them turned. His hair was longer than it had been when they had last seen him. His clothes were looser, baggier, and covered his sleeves. Dark rings were around his eyes. However, the person who stood in front of them was no other than Michael Noshimuri. "However, she has made one mistake." He flashed her a small smile. "This is _my _Yakuza. The ones who are loyal to me and to our mission."

"What is that?" Kono snapped. She saw the heads of Michael Noshimuri's Yakuza turn.

This time Michael Noshimuri looked at her. Inwardly, she shuddered. His eyes were dark brown, the same as Adam's…only without Adam's warmth. "To rebuild the Yakuza to its rightful station."

"It was our father's wish for me to fulfill his place if anything happened to him, Michael. The oldest son must inherit the right of his father's. Those are the old rules of the Yakuza, and they will not change with time." This time it was Adam who spoke. His voice was hard as stone, something that Kono hadn't witnessed often. She waited for his brother's response.

"Our father didn't know that you were going to drown his business in goodness, though, did he?" Michael sneered. Adam didn't answer. Suddenly, Michael spoke rapidly to one of the gunmen in Japanese. A strong grip forced Adam to release Kono as the gunman held her in his beefy arms. Kono felt the cold metal of the gun against her temple. On normal terms, she would have fought the gunman even though it would mean her death, but not when another, more innocent life was at stake. Adam's agonized eyes met her own. "Why?" she heard him gasp.

"The only way I can get you to renounce your claim of the head of the Yakuza was if I threatened someone close to you." Michael spoke louder than he had before, because he thought Kono couldn't understand him. He and his brother were speaking in Japanese. _Ever since I met Adam, we had lessons. Now those lessons can come to use, I guess. _Kono continued to secretly listen as Michael and his thugs dragged Adam away. _They would have killed me if he resisted. _The door slammed, and Kono rushed to the window to see the white van speed away. Although Kono couldn't help but to feel helplessness over what she had done, she knew that she simply couldn't. Kono had witnessed a kidnapping, and she had to report it.

Kono walked through the glass doors of the Five-0 headquarters. She looked around the room, noticing that Chin was at the giant touch screen computer. _Steve and Danny must be in their offices, _she realized. It had been a quiet day for all of them until Adam was kidnapped by his brother and thugs. _I have to tell them. _Her steps were quiet in the room, but Chin noticed her suddenly. "I thought you were spending the day with Adam." The older cop surveyed his cousin. Kono thought she heard a hint of reproach in his voice when he said Adam's name. _After all he's done for them, and they still don't trust him. _"Today was supposed to be your day off."

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Kono's voice was strangely hoarse and quiet. Where was Adam now? What were they doing to him? Her fists clenched. "Can you get Steve and Danny?" Chin nodded, and she saw concern etch his face. Moments later Steve and Danny trailed behind Chin. She noticed that Danny held a miniature photo in his hand, frayed around the edges. Steve was silent as he walked up to the touch screen computer, his zealous eyes now vacant. Last year had been a rough one for all of them. Kono had almost lost her badge again, but she had recovered. Steve and Danny hadn't. She still remembered arriving on the scene when a plane from Las Vegas had crashed in Hawaii. No one had survived. Among the casualties were Rachel Edwards, Danny's ex-wife, and her husband.

She could remember how haunted Danny's eyes were as Max and other medical examiners loaded their bodies in a truck. It was as if he was dead. Rachel and Stan had no family, so it was Danny who had to take in Grace. She would never leave his side again. Kono remembered the aching sobs that had racked through Grace's tiny form. She remembered how she had held Danny's son, who was oblivious at the age of one. The boy's mother and stepfather were going to celebrate his birthday that week, but they had died in the plane that was supposed to carry them to him. Rachel had revealed to Danny that her infant son was _his _son as well. Stan was not the father. And so Danny now had two children to care for. The blonde cop had renamed the boy as well. _"Stan named him. It's too fancy for me. Besides, who wants the name Charles William Williams?"_ The two year old son of Danny Williams was now named Steven Michael Williams. The family of three appeared to be happy, but Kono still remembered seeing Danny cry in his office when he thought no one saw him. Grace still had nightmares, and was no longer the cheerful girl that she used to be. The picture that Danny carried with him was his wedding photo, taken fifteen years ago now.

Doris McGarrett had kidnapped her son soon after Rachel and Stan died, and after Kono had regained her badge. She had taken him to Wo Fat. In a barren storage house in China, they had revealed to him their love affair. The former CIA agents had meet fifty-one years ago as partners. Then they had fallen for each other. Doris had killed Wo Fat's father to protect him. And then she had faked her own death to protect herself…and her unborn son. Wo Fat had wanted to kill Shelburne for his father's murder and for his lover's. Steve's father was not John McGarrett. His father was Zingyi Sung. Wo Fat had only been a codename, just as Shelburne had been. _"You were born out of love and trust." _Steve had later told them that Wo Fat's voice had never been so calm before. It frightened him. _"I had no idea that your mother was Shelburne, as she had no idea that I was Wo Fat. I had no idea that the man I hunted for three years was my only son."_

It was reveled that the time Doris spent with "friends" was actually with Wo Fat, helping him eliminate his enemies. _"I still love Zingyi even after all these years, Steven. If you look closely, he's more than just a killer. Isn't that what I am? What you are?"_ Kono remembered how Five-0 and the Yakuza had rescued Steve from Wo Fat's and his mother's clutches. Adam had been with them that time, fighting with them. Adam had told her that this was the last illegal activity that the Yakuza would ever do. _"This is for my father, and I respect Commander McGarrett." _Wo Fat and Doris McGarrett had died in each other's arms._"Like lovers,"_ Steve had uttered bitterly. When Five-0 and the Yakuza had returned to Hawaii with the bodies, Steve hadn't been the same. His entire life had been a lie. His sister Mary was actually his half sister. He was not a McGarrett. Like Danny, Steve had suffered from depression for a long time. Although he was now married to Catherine, who was expecting his first child, there was an uneasiness in Steve that he couldn't shake even a year later.

"Adam was kidnapped this morning." Her words were met with silence. "There were five men, all Asian. Michael Noshimuri was one of them. He said that he wanted Adam to renounce his claim to the head of the Yakuza. Otherwise, he would kill me. Adam left with them."

"The Yakuza is still doing illegal activities then." Danny's words were more of a statement than a question.

"No." Kono fought to hold back her anger. Against her will, she remembered those weeks when Adam was gone, determined to legalize the Yakuza. He wouldn't come to bed sometimes, or eat. Tears were appearing in Kono's eyes, and she furiously brushed them away. "Adam legitimized the Yakuza. _These_ thugs were loyal to Michael Noshimuri. They ordered him to come along, otherwise they would kill me."

"It is true that organized crime has dropped considerably since the Yakuza stopped doing its illegal activities, but what if Michael and Adam were in this together?" It was Steve who spoke. His dark blue eyes were watching Kono.

"What do you mean?"

"Kono," Chin said softly, "Adam was the son of Hiro Noshimuri, and associate of Wo Fat." Kono saw Steve flinch slightly at his father's code name. "Michael is determined to restore his family's business to its illegal activities. It's possible to say that Adam was lying about legitimizing the Yakuza, and was then going to hand over to Michael in the least suspicious way possible." Kono didn't want to listen anymore. But she had to. "This kidnapping could be a cover-up." Pity was in his eyes as he stared at her. "It's in his blood, Kono."

When they first met, Kono had been wary of Adam. She was aware of his father's crimes and of his questionable loyalty. As time passed, she came to realize that Adam was not like his father. His heart was too tender for killing, and instead of seeing a cold man determined to fulfill his father's work, Adam was simply a lost and confused young man. Adam was right all along. Five-0 would never trust him. "_I don't see you rushing to tell Chin about us, or Five-0. They would see one thing. Hiro Noshimuri's son; the apparent head of the Yakuza." _No matter how hard he tried, Adam would always be a criminal to them. _"It's in his blood."_

"You don't trust him," she whispered accusingly to Chin. Surprisingly, he didn't try to deny it. "I don't," he said, "and you shouldn't either." He took a step forward to her but she stepped back. "Cuz –"

"How is Adam different from Steve?" Kono's voice was tight with rage. "They were both born from the seed of a criminal. Just because of the legacy their father's carried doesn't mean they follow in the same footsteps. Steve's a good man, as is Adam." Her voice choked from saying Adam's name. "Why can't you see that?" No one answered her. Her eyes stung, and she didn't try to wipe away the tears this time. "How is my love for Adam different from Catherine's love for Steve?" Silence. _"Atsuo tatsukerebanaranai!" _No one understood what she said. Even Chin had a blank stare. Suddenly as she was walking away, Kono heard Steve calling out a question. _"Dare wa Atsuo da yo?"He heard me saying that I must save Atsuo. And now he's asking who Atsuo is. _Kono remembered the story Adam had told her a week ago. A story about his mother. The name suddenly came out of Kono's mouth without her thinking about it._ Atsuo tatsukerebanaranai. I must save Atsuo. _Kono ran away from the headquarters, ignoring the shouts behind her.

"_My mother's name was Yukiko Tsukikami. She and my father married when they were quiet young. My mother had given up hope of bearing a child when I was born. She named me Atsuo, which means kind man. My father hated my name as much as he hated his. They were too soft and gentle for the leaders of the Yakuza. But my mother wanted nothing but peace and happiness for my brother and I. One day when I was three years old, my mother was murdered by a rival gang. Yuichi, my brother, was two. I don't remember that day at all. I can only hear my mother's screams. She made me promise that I would always be kind and to protect my brother. Our names were changed when my brother and I relocated to the United States. I was known as Adam, and my brother's name was Michael. My father was happy with those names. They were strong names, not meaning kind man or gentle one. Throughout our lives, we were transferred to boarding school to boarding school. I lived how my mother wanted me to live. My brother didn't. I couldn't protect him for becoming more and more like our father. Eventually he landed himself in prison at eighteen for murder. Our father's lawyer was able to notch it down for manslaughter, but I still remember the look in his eyes. No remorse. No regret. I had to watch my little brother be handcuffed as I watched my mother getting murdered."_

Adam's voice faded as Kono drove miles and miles away. She was surprised that she wasn't pulled over for breaking the speed limit. She looked at her phone at the corner of her eye. Adam had installed a GPS in both of their phones as a safety precaution. Now looking at the little red dot blinking, Kono couldn't help but to smile at her good fortune. She thought about Adam's story about his mother and what she had told him. _"She reminds me of you,"_ Adam had told her once. Kono bit her lip. _Your mother wouldn't have let you go that easily. _Kono knew that Adam wouldn't give up his position as the head of the Yakuza so easily. He would fight his brother if he had to. Kono remembered the bruises that had covered Joe White's face from the interrogation Adam had put him through. _Michael will be much worse_, she thought with a shudder. Erasing Adam's potential bleeding face out of her mind, Kono turned on the radio. As soon as she heard the music, she groaned. _I hate Justin Bieber! _She was about to change the station when the lyrics filled her mind.

"_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving_

_We could be homeless _

_We could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum_

_I'll be your silver_

_I'll be your gold." _

As the song finished, Kono thought about the words. She whispered the words under her breath. "As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold." A part of her was touched by the words. She realized that those words conveyed how she thought about Adam Noshimuri. _Every one of them. _"As long as you love me," she whispered to herself. Kono placed her hand on her heart, and felt her rapid heartbeat. _I love him,_ she thought. For a moment, with her hand on her heart, Kono felt at peace.

Kono had her gun ready. She was wearing her bullet-proof vest. The house she was approaching was barren. No sound omitted from it. Kono took a deep breath and took out a pin. After a couple of tries, the door silently, the door opened. Cautiously, she closed the door behind her and walked up the stairs with her gun loaded. As the steps began to lessen in number, Kono heard rough male voices speaking in Japanese. She recognized Michael's instantly. As Kono stepped on the last step, she heard grunts and something colliding against flesh. _Adam…Atsuo…_ Her grip on her gun tightened. As the grunts steadily increased in volume, Kono kicked the door open. Immediately she was met with gun fire. She dodged multiple bullets and shot some of her own. Three men fell down, bleeding out. Suddenly, there were two gunshots, and Kono jumped out of the way…only to realize that the gunshots had not been aimed at her. Two slugs had been embedded in two of the thugs' skulls, leaving a bloody mess. She held her breath as the click of the gun echoed in the room. She faced the shooter. Michael Noshimuri had his gun cocked at Adam's temple. He looked terrible. One of his eyelids was closed. Multiple lacerations and bruises were on his face. Blood trickled down his mouth, and Kono could see with rage that all ten of Adam's fingers were broken and twisted.

"Kono…" he whispered. Adam seemed so _relieved _to see her. As if it was her life in danger and not his. The man gave a sharp hiss as his younger brother pulled at his hair. "Why did you kill them?" This question was directed at Michael.

"They fulfilled their purpose, brother. They meant nothing to me." Now Michael turned his attention to Kono. "If you move, I will put a bullet in my brother's head. You don't want that, do you?" He sneered tauntingly at her. This it was Kono's turn to smile.

"I want you dead more than I want him alive."

Two shots rang out. One bullet embedded itself in Michael Noshimuri's neck, severing the carotid artery. He was dead. And the other one…

Kono crouched down to where Adam laid. Blood coated his head where the bullet entered. "Adam…" Kono's could hardly speak. Her voice was a mere whisper. He was still. "Adam, please…" She stroked his face, but he wouldn't open his eyes. She lifted his body into her lap. A horrible gasp escaped from Kono as she cried. _"Shinanai…shinanai…onegai." Don't die…don't die…please. _Her tears now mixed in with the blood. She lost herself in her tears when suddenly, she heard a voice. A voice so near death that she could barely understand the words.

"_Ko…no…"_ Adam used the last strength he had to look in her eyes and smile. Time was frozen. A strangled breath shuddered from his body. _"Aishiteru…Kono."_

Then his eyes that Kono loved so much closed. Kono trembled as she searched vainly for a heartbeat. There was none. His face was so pale it looked like snow. He looked so calm, so at peace. "Adam…" His last words had been telling her that he loved her. "Adam…" Kono's voice was steadily becoming louder as she screamed. _"Watashi no kokoro ga itai desu. Atsuo…iie. Iie. Anata wa shinanai. Atsuo… Shinanai!" My heart is broken. Atsuo…no. No. Atsuo, you can't die. Atsuo… You can't die! _At last Kono collapsed with violent sobs racking her body as she held the body of the man she loved.

Five-0 found Detective Kono Kalakaua holding the dead body of Adam Noshimuri in her arms. HPD and Five-0 had at last decided to find Adam Noshimuri, but they were too late. All of the men were dead, including that man that they had hoped to rescue. Kono didn't remember them finding her, or of the hospital later. She didn't remember Adam's funeral. She felt numb those two months, not aware of anything around her. Eventually, she had told the team that she was pregnant when she began to show, and everyone smiled. She had smiled too that day, for the first time since Adam's death. Her team was overcome with guilt and remorse over their part in Adam's death. They had tried to comfort her in all the ways they could. Somehow only Catherine's silence and listening skills helped with the despair and loss Kono felt over Adam's death. Adam was her silver, her gold, her platinum, and everything else that she needed to survive. Sometimes the team and Catherine caught her talking to no one at times. She told them that she was talking to Adam, but they didn't believe her. She didn't want help, and she didn't need it. Eventually she healed on her own. The time came come when her son was born on February 11, 2015. He was tiny infant with dark black hair, but howled like the Hawaiian he was. When he was placed in her arms, she felt tenderness that she hadn't felt before, even with his father.

"Yukio Noshimuri," Kono whispered.

"What?" Chin was beside her bedside, and stared at the tiny face of his cousin's son.

"His name is Yukio Noshimuri." Her eyes traveled to the other room, where Catherine had just given birth. She had a son too. "Yukio means happy man." Kono placed a soft kiss on her son's head.

"Yuki after his grandmother," Chin observed. Kono had been able to tell the team about Adam's mother just a few months ago. "Why the ending?" Chin continued asking.

Kono smiled."After his father." _As long as you love me..._

* * *

Yukio Noshimuri and Jason McGarrett grew up like brothers. They were thought to be kin because of the color of their skin and their slanted eyes, and the fact that they were born on the same day. However, the boys would always say that they weren't brothers and walk away, hand in hand. The person who had spoken, however, would always think, _Those two are more like brothers than any brother's that I've met. _


End file.
